A Hora do Duelo
by Hed.GX
Summary: Hed é o novo aluno transferido para a academia de duelos,mas ele não parece muito feliz com essa nova jornada,o que aconteceu no seu passado,por quê ele usa um boné o tempo todo,qual a sua relação com a kaiba corp.Duelos aventuras e muito mais nessa história baseados na franquia de jogos tag force.
1. A chegada

Hora do Duelo

-Bom mais um dia para um novo começo.

Foi o que pensou Hed olhando a luz gerada pelas frestas das cortinas de seu quarto a bordo do barco que o levou a academia de duelos.

-Parece que terei que contar com vocês por mais um tempo

Ele falou enquanto olhava pensativo para as cartas em seu levantou e olhou seu novo uniforme vermelho que o esperava:

-Slifer é,perfeito quanto menos atenção eu chamar melhor

Ele então virou sua cabeça em direção a um cabide em que estava pendurado um boné vermelho com um bilhete preso a ele:

"Enquanto você usar esse boné suas "habilidades" devem ficar em cheque,não se preocupe eu já falei com o chanceler sobre este :sei que não é fácil pra você mas espero que ache o que procuras nesta acadêmia,acredite você precisará pra quando a hora :G.H

Hed olhou o boné por algum tempo antes de colocá-lo na cabeça

-"habilidades há,espero que isso funcione mesmo irmão

Quando ele havia acabado de colocar seu uniforme ele ouviu batidas na porta quando ele abriu se deparou com uma figura vestida de amarelo com o cabelo penteado para trás e uma aura de superioridade pairando sobre ele

-Hed eu presumo:disse o rapaz

-Sua habilidade de dedução e fantástica como você descobriu? aposto que o fato de eu ser o único duelista chegando 1 mês após o inicio das aulas da uma grande dica eim.

O rapaz olhou para aquela figura de boné vermelho olhou o quarto todo bagunçado em volta e falou:

-Eu tinha grandes expectativas sobre você,mas parece que eu estava enganado saiba que poucos são aceitos nesta academia,e menos ainda conseguem entrar sem realizar os exames de estava curioso para ver que tipo de pessoa você seria mas pelo que eu vi não faço ideia de porque você foi aceito

-"Quem sabe" Falou Hed "Porquê não duelas comigo e descobre por si mesmo"

-"Você deveria usar um boné maior para seu ego caber dentro dele,muito bem eu aceito seu desafio.

-Feito mas primeiro me diga seu eu poderei me gabar que ganhei se nem ao menos eu sei o nome do perdedor.

-Sua confiança realmente é grande nome é Bastion Misawa número 1 do dormitório Rá amarelo prepare-se para perder

Duelo

Turno 1 Bastion:

-Vamos ver do que você é capaz novato,Eu invoco saberssaurus em mode de ataque:

Sabersaurus [Terra/Dinossauro] Lvl 4 [1900/500]

"Para um cara tão inteligente parece que voçê gosta de algo mais primitivo eim" Hed falou com um meio sorriso

"Você não manterá esse sorriso por muito tempo,eu ativo a carta mágica coração do desfavorecido,essa carta me permite puxar uma carta adicional cada vez que eu puxar um monstro do tipo normal do meu coloco uma virada para baixo e encerro meu turno.

"nada mal,nada mal,mas também não quer dizer que é bom" disse Hed

"Meu turno eu puxo

Turno 2 Hed

"Agora você conhecerá o poder do meu deck" falou Hed em um tom desafiador "eu invoco Herói elementar Oceano em mode de ataque

Herói Elementar Oceano [Água/Guerreiro/Efeito] Lvl 4 [1500/1200]

"Então você usa heróis também" Falou bastion pensativo.

"Parece que você já duelou contra heróis antes mas eu lhe garanto que você nunca viu nada como os meus" Falou Hed

"Eu uso a carta mágica troca de máscara que me permite mandar um herói que eu controlo para o cemitério e me permite invocar outro herói com o mesmo atributo do meu deck extra"

"O que!" Exclamou Bastion "Uma fusão que usa só duas cartas"

"Eu estou só começando meu amigo" falou Hed "Eu invoco herói Mascarado Ácido

Herói Mascarado Ácido [Água/Guerreiro/Fusão/Efeito] Lvl 8 [2600/2100]

"Eu ativo o efeito do ácido,quando ele é invocado especialmente eu posso destruir todas as cartas mágicas e armadilha do seu campo,diga adeus a elas"

"ghhh,isso não estava em meus planos"falou Bastion por entre os dentes

"eu diria que isso também não seu eu destruir com sucesso suas caryas mágicas e armadilhas seus monstros perdem 300 de ataque ,agora vá ácido ataque sabersaurus ataque corrosivo"

Hed 4000 PV

Bastion 3000 PV

Eu encerro meu turno.

"parece que eu subestimei você,mas eu ainda não desisti ,meu turno,puxar"

Turno 3 Bastion

"Eu ativo pote da ganância que me permite puxar 2 cartas,eu invoco um monstro e uma carta virados para baixo e encerro meu turno"

"Isso é tudo que você tem?"

"Ataque é você descobrirá"

"Meu turno eu puxo"

Turno 4 Hed

"Eu ataco com herói elementar ácido"

"Parece que você caiu na minha armadilha o efeito do meu cyber jar é ativado ele destrói todos os monstros em campo e faz nós puxarmos 5 cartas e podemos invocar todas de nível 4 ou menor para o campo"

"hmpff parece que você me pegou nessa"falou hed "vá em frente invoque à vontade"

"Parece que eu tenho 3 monstros que eu posso invocar" falou bastion "venham Alpha Beta e Gamma"

Alpha Guerreiro Magnético [Terra/Rocha] Lvl 4 [1400/1700]

Beta Guerreiro Magnético [Terra/Rocha] Lvl 4 [1700/1600]

Gamma Guerreiro Magnético [Terra/Rocha] lvl 4 [1500/1800]

"Certamente você teve sorte com essa jogada parece que só tenho 1 monstro para invocar"

Herói Elementar Lenhador [Terra/Guerreiro/Efeito] lvl 4 [1000/2000]

"Com ele em defesa parece que meus pontos de vida se manterão os mesmos no próximo turno"

"Eu não teria tanta certeza Hed"

"Veremos eu coloco 2 para baixo e encerro meu turno"

Turno 5 Bastion

"Puxar,eu sacrifico Alpha Beta e Gamma para invocar Valkyrion o guerreiro imã

Valkyrion O Guerreiro Imã [Terra/Rocha/Efeito] Lvl 8 [3500/3850]

"Não tao rápido Bastion,Eu ativo a carta armadilha Julgamento Solene e pagando metade dos meus pontos de vida eu nego a invocação do seu monstro"

Hed 2000 LP

Bastion 3000 LP

"grhhh" Bastion tinha uma expressão derrotada no rosto

"Eu encerro meu turno"

"Achei que você nunca fosse dizer isso,agora veja como um verdadeiro guerreiro surge"

Turno 6 Hed

"Eu puxo:primeiro eu revelo a carta armadilha chamado dos mortos e trago meu oceano de volta depois eu ativo o efeito do lenhador que me permite trazer uma polimerização do meu deck para a mão, eu vou usar ela para fundir o lenhador com o oceano e trazer o primeiro e único Herói elementar terra firma

Herói Elementar Terra Firma [Terra/Guerreiro/Fusão] lvl 8 [2500/2000]

"impressionante mas não o suficiente para me derrotar"

"Paciência e uma virtude jovem misawa eu ainda não acabei meu turno,em seguida eu invoco a heroína elementar Névoa sombria

Heroína Elementar Névoa Sombria [Escuridão/Guerreiro/Efeito] lvl 4 [1000/1500]

"e agora eu ativo troca de máscara e trago para campo Herói mascarado Dark Law"

Herói mascarado Dark Law [Dark/Guerreiro/Efeito] lvl 8 [2400/1800]

"E esse e o fim Bastion Vão Terra Firma Dark Law ataquem Bastion diretamente"

Hed 2000 LP

Bastion 0 LP

"Essa foi uma derrota completa,eu admito que você realmente merece um lugar nessa academia Hed,deixe me apresentar direito meu nome é bastion misawa e eu estou aqui para lhe mostrar a academia"

"Você certamente fez uma forte primeira impressão eu nunca havia visto alguém invocar valkyrion tão facilmente,seu deck realmente é bem construído agora que acabou eu entendo que cada carta esta lá para este proposito"

Os olhos de Bastion se encheram de lágrimas

"Finalmente,Finalmente alguém que entende a beleza das estratégias de duelo você pode usar heróis como ele mas você entende a genialidade das estrategias"

"Hm devo dizer que estou curioso está é a segunda vez que você menciona 'ele'" Falou Hed pensativo "Quem Raios é ele?"

"O Primeiranista número 1" falou Bastion com um sorriso "Jaden Yuki".

Slifer Red

O Resto do dia passou com Bastion Mostrando os arredores da escola para Hed que ficou maravilhado com o tamanha da ilha desde o vulcão ao farol até a praia o campus era enorme a academia em si era imponente no meio de toda a ilha. Finalmente no fim do dia eles chegaram no ultimo dormitório o slifer vermelho

"Cara,esse lugar destoa completamente do resto,não?"Falou Hed meio desanimado

"Essa escola não trata muito bem aqueles que estão abaixo da média,principalmente os slifers eles são taxados de preguiçosos,desleixados e burros"Disse Bastion com um tom de tristeza em sua voz

"Hm foi por isso que você me desafiou para um duelo então,você achou que eu era só mais um desinteressado que chegou atrasado"

"não"Falou Bastion "Eu só fiquei irritado porque o aluno que foi enviado pela Kaiba Corp era um espertinho metido a duelista,eu achei que você era mais um daqueles que iriam se aproveitar do seu status"

Hed ficou pálido como Bastion sabia que ele entrou por recomendação pessoal de Seto Kaiba será que fora seu irmão de novo, "não,não é possível"ele pensou.

"Como voçê sabe que eu sou enviado da Kc?"

Bastion parecia surpreso "Você está me dizendo que não vai usar isso a seu favor você seria uma lenda nesta escola"

"Só responda a minha pergunta"Falou Hed agora em um tom sério

Bastion sentiu uma pressão estranha saindo por baixo daquele boné vermelho algo dizia que ele deveria responder a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita

"Eu entrei nos arquivos da escola e vi seus papeis de transferência eles me chamaram a atenção por virem do próprio Kaiba"

"Esses papéis diziam algo a mais?" indagou o garoto outra vez

"Eles diziam que você possuía um talento especial,e agora eu posso confirmar você realmente e um duelista exemplar"

Hed ficou aliviado parecia que Bastion não descobrira nada de mais

"Eu sou um homem de vários talentos,mais do que você imagina"Falou Hed "Quem mais sabe sobre mim?"

"Ninguém só eu sabia"

"Eu ficaria agradecido se isto ficasse só entre nós dois então ,pode ser?"

"Claro embora eu não entenda seus motivos para não querer aparecer" Para Bastion que era sempre tido como o invisível o conceito de não ser famoso era inconcebível para ele.

"Ah outra coisa antes que eu me despeça esse ano teremos o campeonato de duelos em dupla você terá que achar um parceiro

"Eu já achei um não?" perguntou Hed em um tom inocente

"Veremos garoto prodígio,veremos"Com um ultimo aceno o rá amarelo desapareceu rumo ao horizonte

Hed olhou para a porta do seu quarto se preparando para o pior mas quando ele a abriu o quarto era comum nada excepcional nem nada ruim somente mediano "Bom para um slifer eu diria que isto é aceitável" ele colocou sua bolsa na cama e olhou em volta,pelo estado vazio do quarto ele era seu único ocupante então ele tirou seu casaco colocando no gabide e tirou lentamente seu boné enquanto olhava no espelho "Nada bom pensou ele eu quase perdi o controle,eu não posso perder minha calma" Seus olhos dourados brilhavam olhando no espelho "parece que eu realmente preciso dessa escola"ele pensou enquanto ia dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

A School Idol

Eram 6 da manhã quando Hed se preparava para começar o dia "Bom parece que ainda tenho bastante tempo antes de começar as aulas"Falou Hed enquanto se espreguiçava "Hora de dar uma caminhada por ai".Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma figura estranha observando-o encostado na grade "Quem é você e o que você está fazendo na frente da porta do meu quarto as 6 da manhã"Perguntou Hed incrédulo

O garoto ao qual a pergunta foi dirigida parecia espantado que alguém saiu daquele quarto "Meu nome é Gillian,sou um slifer Red como você

"Isso eu posso ver"falou Hed agora irritado "O que eu quero realmente saber é porque você está encarando a minha porta tão cedo na manhã

"É o meu passatempo até a hora da escola"Falou o garoto com naturalidade

"Você esta me falando que você fica parado aqui até a aula começar?"

"Sim" Hed riu então respirou fundo e estendeu a Mão para aquela figura completamente honesta

"Meu nome é Hed,Konami Hed,hoje é meu primeiro dia aqui prazer em conhecê-lo"

"o prazer é meu,se precisar de alguma dica com o básico eu estou aqui para ajudar,afinal eu fiz a prova inicial várias vezes"

"Vou me lembrar disso"Falou Hed se despedindo daquela figura inusitada "Ah nada como pessoas verdadeiras"pensou Hed enquanto se encaminhava para a praia.

Enquanto ele passava na frente do dormitório dos obeliscos azuis ele viu uma comoção tomando forma,parecia que era uma briga de casal só que algo não pareceu certo para Hed,então ele parou para ouvir a conversa se escondendo atrás de uma árvore

"Você verá Alexis Chazz Princeton é o melhor candidato para ser seu namorado,juntos poderemos dominar essa um garoto de cabelos escuros e espetados com uma expressão de superioridade no rosto

"Se toca Chazz a única coisa que você domina e a arte de ser convencido"Respondeu a garota que tinha longos cabelos loiros e figuras bem volumosas.

"Como você ousa dizer isso sobre o incrível Chazz"Falou o garoto agora irritado se inclinando para frente tentando segurar o braço da garota que se esquivou e ia contra-atacar com um tapa,mas neste momento uma voz surgiu das sombras e recebeu o tapa na parte de trás da cabeça

"Hei Hei eu diria que a moça aqui não está interessada em você 'maioral',entendesse ou quer que eu desenhe''?

"Quem você acha que é slifer,ponha-se no seu lugar sabes quem eu sou"

"Um grande arrogante com complexos de superioridade?" Respondeu Hed com um tom convencido

"EU SOU CHAZZ PRINCETON HERDEIRO DA INDUSTRIA PRINCETON A SEGUNDA MAIOR COMPANHIA DE CARTAS DO MUNDO"Gritou o garoto

"E a primeira em idiotas aparentemente,eu sei quem você é chazz você e o mais novos dos três irmão o que ainda não mostrou o seu valor" Chazz ficou pálido na hora ele mudou de exibido para furioso "oh,parece que toquei em um nervo não é mesmo"

"Eu te desafio a falar isso de novo"

"ou você vai fazer o quê" Falou Hed cruzando os braços.

"Já chega vamos duelar verme"

"mas o que isso traria para ti"perguntou Hed "se eu perder você aparecerá com um buller que só ganha de quem é mais fraco,mas isso é se você ganhar mas e se você perder o Grande Chazz derrotado por um slifer vermelho que está no seu primeiro dia da academia,ia ser lindo você não acha?" Hed tinha um ar intimidador Chazz podia sentir que ele não era um duelista comum e na frente de uma multidão que agora se formará para ver o que os gritos eram ele não podia perder cara

"Muito bem preguiçoso,voçê não e digno de ser adversário do grande Chazz eu vou lhe deixar sair ileso dessa hoje,mas lembrese eu não vou deixar barato,adeus fracassado"Ele saiu com um grupo gritando Chazz é o maior atrá dele.

Hed já ia saindo quando uma voz raivosa o chamou

"Eu não preciso de ajuda,quem permitiu você interferir na batalha dos outros"Falou uma Alexis irritada,Hed suspirou pensou bem e então falou

"Eu tenho dois motivos para interferir,o primeiro eu odeio quem se vanglória por conquistas que não são suas,o segundo é que violência não resolve nada,acredite eu já estive na sua situação"Ele falava com uma voz de quem já virá muitas coisas

Alexis ponderou por um momento colacando o peso de um lado para o outro mas antes que ela falasse algo ele emendou

"Eu peço perdão se voçê se ofendeu mas esse é quem eu sou,se quiser não falar comigo ou me ignorar eu não ficarei ofendido,tenha um bom dia"Falou ele voltando rumo a escola já que a aula já ia começar.

A aula começa


	3. Chapter 3

As Aulas Começam

Hed estava a caminho da academia quando uma figura conhecida apareceu

"Hey,garoto prodígio indo para a aula?" Falou Bastion

"Não estou treinando minha caminhada dramática em direção à um prédio escolar"

"Muito engraçado,Você sabe qual é a sala que tens que ir?"?"

"Não,mas agora que você está aqui isso não será problema"Replicou o garoto

"se eu fosse você me prepararia mentalmente,pois hoje teremos aula com o e ele não é nem um pouco amigável com slifers"

"e quem é nessa academia,vamos Bastion eu não quero chegar atrasado no meu primeiro dia"

Ambos chegaram na sala ainda cedo e sentaram-se nas fileiras do meio.A aula começou com a explicação das regras básicas dos duelos,que o dr crowler fez questão de rever por ter um novo "perdedor na classe",passadas quase 2 horas das aulas 3 figuras surgiram na porta um garoto energético de cabelos castanhos,um baixinho de cabelo azul,e uma grande criatura com nariz em forma de batata.

"Aonde vocês slifer estavam"Falou crowler com um grande sorriso no rosto

"Cara nós tivemos um problema com o nosso quarto,ambas a porta e a janela estavam trancadas por algum motivo,e quando conseguimos sair ainda fomos desafiados a um duelo por pessoas mascaradas" explicou um alegre estudante

"Eu lhe avisei Jaden se vocês chegassem atrasados mas uma vez estariam EXPULSOS" Falou crowler com uma expressão vitoriosa na cara

"Jaden,então esse é o primeiranista número 1" pensou Hed "parece que vou ter que interferir,eu quero ver do que o 'melhor' é capaz"

"Espera um pouco " Falou Hed aumentando sua voz "Serem expulsos por algo assim não me parece justo"

"Silêncio novato o que achas que sabes" Falou Crowler irritado

"Eu acredito que eu e todo mundo aqui entrou nessa escola para ser um melhor duelista,portanto deveríamos ser julgados por nossas habilidades como tal,não por tecnicalidades,se você e tão confiante que eles não são capazes por que não os coloca em um duelo para decidir seu destino"

Crowler ficou vermelho a raiva subia pelo seu corpo mas na hora que ele ia falar algo outra voz surgiu na sala

"Ha ha há há,o novato tem espirito não concorda Crowler"

"Chanceller Sheppard,o que estás fazendo aqui" Falou um surpreso Crowler

"Eu vim ver se nossa nova adição estava indo bem,mas parece que ele já arranjou problemas não é mesmo Hed

"Eu só não gosto de injustiças" Respondeu o garoto

"Uma atitude louvável,mas eu gostei da sua ideia,já que você gosta de se meter nos assuntos dos outros irás ser parceiro do Jaden em um duelo que se vocês ganharem garantirá a presença dos três na academia mas se perderem você será expulso com ele o que me diz?"

"Eu aceito" Falou o garoto sem nenhuma hesitação

"Ótimo,eu entrarei em contato quando definirmos os oponentes,venha a meu escritório ao fim da aula"

Falando isso ele saiu da sala deixando os alunos em um silêncio mortal pelo resto da aula.

Um Parceiro Despreocupado

"Você está louco?" perguntou Bastion horrorizado "por que você aceitou as condições do chanceller está luta não é nem mesmo sua"

"Ele estava me testando" respondeu o garoto "ele quer saber se sou confiável ou não"

"Isso tem a ver com sua carta de indicação"indagou Bastion

"Talvez"Respondeu Hed "Não se preocupe,eu não planejo perder,e também era óbvio que o crowler armou para aqueles três,além do mais eu quero ver quem é este duelista que você falou tão bem".

"Você realmente é um cara bem estranho,mas fazer o que vou estar na torcida por vocês dois então é melhor não perder.

"Pode apostar" falou Hed enquanto ia em direção a sala do Chanceller.

"Bem vindo Hed,parece que não demorou muito para te meteres em confusão,seu irmão me avisou que eras um cara complicado"

"Meu irmão fala muitas coisas,mas e então o que queres falar comigo?"

"Eu sei sobre suas "habilidades" especiais,e sei que você não as usarias para seu beneficio próprio mas eu vou lhe pedir para não usa-lá mais na escola"

"Eu posso lhe garantir que eu não quero usar nunca mais aquilo,e também eu nunca a usei na escola sobre o que você está falando"

"Hm,então quer dizer que você não a usou hoje mais cedo contra o chazz para desarmar a confusão que estavá acontecendo?"

"Não só usei a boa e velha manipulação de plateia contra ele sendo que ele é um cara que gosta de chamar atenção"

"Entendo,eu fiquei sabendo do seu duelo contra o bastion também parece que seus talentos para duelos são verdadeiros,sendo este o caso o seu duelo e o do jaden vão ganhar uma estipulação á mais,quem ganhar vai se enfrentar para definir quem será o representante desse ano no duelo interescolar que serão em duplas então os dois que perderem se enfrentarão pará ver quem sera o parceiro do ganhador dos vencedores"

"E o papo sobre a expulsão se eu e Jaden perdemos?"

"há há há,não se preocupe com isso eu sei que o Crowler está tramando contra aqueles três por um bom tempo,eu só falei aquilo para ele não perder o respeito dos outros estudantes,mas eu ainda quero que você duele por sua permanência,não conte isso ao Jaden ele está no seu melhor quando luta para proteger algo.

"Okay,quem será os outros dois duelistas?"

"Você duelará contra Chazz Princeton e Jaden enfrentará Bastion Misawa.

A Preparação começa

Quando Hed saiu da sala haviam três figuras esperando por ele

"Eae cara meu nome é Jaden esses são Syrus e Chunley,cara o que você fez por nós lá na sala de aula foi muito maneiro,mesmo eu não entendo muito bem o que aconteceu parece que não seremos expulsos se ganharmos não é mesmo?"

"Como você está tão despreocupado Jay se vocês não ganharem ambos todos Nós seremos expulsos,além de nós o novato também será expulso,porque você fez isso,dr Crowler não gostá da gente mas você não precisava interferir"

"Primeiro eu tenho um nome,Hed eu não podia deixar um companheiro de dormitório ser expulso enquanto eu posso fazer algo não é mesmo,ficou óbvio pra mim que o que causou o atraso de vocês foi o Dr Crowler e eu não ia deixar ele ter essa vitória tão barato.

"Você é um cara maneiro Hed,você sabe quem vamos enfrentar?" perguntou Jaden

"Eu vou enfrentar o esnobe do Chazz,e você vai enfrentar o estrategista número 1 Bastion Misawa."

"Bastion estava na aula hoje"Perguntou Chunley

"Eu sempre estou lá vocês só não percebem"Falou Bastion para a surpresa de todos "O Chanceller acabou de anunciar para a escola que foi decidido os participantes deste ano para o duelo interescolar e por isso saiba que eu não vou pegar leve com você Jaden,mesmo com sua expulsão em jogo"

"Eu não ia querer de outro maneira cara"Respondeu Jaden sorrindo

"Eu se fosse você teria cuidado Hed,tu irritou o Chazz mas como duelista ele é excepcional,ele já ganhou vários torneios e ele virá com tudo pra cima de ti"

"Obrigado pelo conselho mas eu não preciso de sorte,eu tenho meu baralho e isso é tudo o que preciso"

Falou Hed se despedindo do quarteto e indo rumo ao dormitório.


	4. A sombra do amanha

A sombra do amanha

Hed entrou em seu quarto e imediatamente sentou-se em frente ao espelho "Não chame a atenção,eu pensei,não se envolva em confusões eu falei,grande começo não é mesmo grande começo"Ele soltou um grande suspiro "Bom o passado é o passado,não posso perder para aquele convencido do Princeton".Ele olhou para o seu deck e falou "Parece que ainda vou precisar da sua força por mais um tempo companheiros".

Dia dos duelos

Hed acordou cedo naquele sábado mais do que o de costume afinal era um dia muito importante para ele agora que ele estava no radar da escola dar para trás não era possível,então sua única saída era ganhar

"Representante nos duelos escolares,me parece problemático,o chanceller realmente me pegou nessa ele ainda anunciou que se não ganhássemos seriamos expulsos.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça ele foi em direção a costa onde ele encontrou Bastion treinando sua puxada

"1,2,3 PUXAR 1,2,3 PUXAR"

"Treinando pro mundial de cabo de guerra?"Falou Hed indo em direção ao garoto

"Oh,garoto prodígio,você também deveria estar treinando para os duelos de hoje,afinal sua permanência na academia está em jogo e nenhum de nós quer isso acontecendo não é"

"Não se preocupe comigo deverias se preocupar com você mesmo afinal você enfrentará ele"

"Eu sei,eu preparei meu deck exatamente para esse dia"Falou Bastion demonstrando confiança

"Bom se você diz,eu vou indo afinal eu sou o ato de abertura hoje,não se preocupe quando for a sua vez a torcida já vai estar aquecida com meu duelo explosivo"

"Sua confiança é boa,mas ela pode ser uma faca de dois gumes,lembre-se que nunca é certo subestimar seus oponentes"

"Se você diz,até mais bastion te vejo nas finais amanha"

Arena de duelo

Quando Hed estava nos vestiários uma voz feminina passou pela porta

"Hed,estás ai?.Posso entrar?" Alexis perguntou

"Alexis o que ela está fazendo aqui"Pensou Hed "Bom só á um jeito de descobrir"

"Entre" falou o garoto

"Eu soube que você vai duelar contra chazz pela permanência na escola,e eu estou disposta a tomar seu lugar nesta disputa se você deixar"

Na hora o garoto entendeu,ela estava se sentido culpada ela achou que a causa do duelo dele contra Chazz foi causada pela confusão que ele causou no seu primeiro dia "Parece que por baixo da máscara de gelo tem uma pessoa gentil"Pensou ele

"Escute Alexis,esse duelo de hoje não foi causado por sua causa você não e tão importante assim,mas eu agradeço você se oferecer para tomar meu lugar,mas do mesmo jeito que você tem seus princípios,eu tenho os meus,aquele dia foi minha escolha me intrometer ou seja a responsabilidade de um jeito ou de outro é minha,eu agradeço sua oferta mas esta é uma batalha que tenho que lutar sozinho

"Foi o que eu quis dizer aquele dia"Respondeu a garota irritada

Hed riu "Você tem razão,e agora eu entendo perfeitamente o sentimento de outros lutarem sua batalha por você,eu peço desculpas mas me deixe ser egoísta desta vez eu vou ficar te devendo uma"

"Esqueça agora estamos quites,você realmente lidou com a situação melhor do que eu teria de qualquer jeito" A ultima parte foi falada em um tom tão baixo que Hed não sabe ao certo o que ouviu

"Sem problemas"

"Mas não posso sair daqui sem pelo menos te dar uma dica,chazz usa um dos melhores decks que o dinheiro pode comprar,ele é focado principalmente em fusões,ou mais precisamente fusões por contato"

"Você quer dizer XYZ como as cartas do Kaiba?"

"Sim elas são bem poderosas,tenha cuidado lá Hed não quero que a academia perca dois de seus melhores alunos no mesmo dia"

"Eu nunca planejo perder,rainha do azul"Falou Hed saindo pela porta deixando uma Alexis Furiosa para traz

O duelo começa

entrou na arena com um microfone em mãos para começar a cerimonia

"Atenção alunos,hoje teremos os duelos entre dois slifer e dois representantes do topo do primeiro ano da academia de duelos se eles perderem serão expulsos juntos com seus dois amigos sentados ali"Crowler apontou para Syrus e Chunley sentados na plateia "Mas como nossa academia premia seus bons duelistas se eles ganharem um deles terá a oportunidade de representar nossa escola nos duelos interescolares,agora sem mais delongas No canto azul ele é o mais novos dos irmão Princeton ganhador de vários torneios amadores e profissionais o ainda invicto CHAZZ PRINCETON"A torcida dos rás e obelisco explodiram gritando Chazz é o maior "sim,sim eu sei mas vamos se acalmar,agora no canto vermelho o garoto do boné vermelho,ops digo Hed" Alguns slifers tentaram puxar um corro mas foram imediatamente calados por uma onda de vaias dos outros dormitórios

"Então é assim que vai ser"pensou ele "bom que seja calar eles será ainda melhor"

"Duelistas para o centro"

Crowler tirou cara e coroa e Chazz vai começar o duelo

"Boa sorte Princeton você vai precisar"

"Nos seus sonhos perdedor"

Turno 1 Chazz

"Eu começo e eu invoco X-Head Cannon"

X Head-Cannon [Light/Machine] [1800/1500]

"E agora da minha mão eu ativo Y-Dragon Head"

Y-Dragon Head [Light/Machine/Union] [1500/1600]

"Um não sou nenhum especialista mas você não pode evocar dois monstros em um turno"

"Quem disse que vou invocá-lo o efeito do y me permite equipá-lo em X-Head cannon que eu controlo e ele ganha 400 pontos de ataque extras"

X-Head Cannon [2100/1500]

"Eu coloco uma para baixo e encerro minha vez"

Turno 2 Hed

"Meu turno eu puxo"

"Eu invoco Vision Hero Vyon

Vision Hero Vyon [Dark/Warrior/Effect] [1000/1200]

"Vision Heros,eu nunca ouvi falar deles" Falou Chazz espantado

"Relaxa que daqui pra frente só melhora" falou Hed com um sorriso

"Efeito do vyon ativar ele me permite mandar um herói do meu deck para o cemitério,agora eu ativo a carta mágica Sword of reveling light,ou seja você não pode me atacar nos próximos três turnos,eu coloco uma virada para baixo e encero minha vez.

Turno 3 Chazz

"Eu puxo e uso a carta mágica pot of greed que me permite puxar duas cartas,então ativo minha carta virada para baixo formation union ela me permite invocar especialmente meu Y-Dragon Head para o campo,mas eu ainda não acabei agora eu invoco Z-Metal Tank para o campo"

Z-Metal Tank [Light/Machine/Union] [1500/1300]

"Agora vem a melhor parte perdedor preste atenção como um campeão faz eu bano X,Y e Z para invocar XYZ-Dragon Cannon"

XYZ-Dragon Cannon [Light/Machine/Fusion] [2800/2600]

"Agora o efeito do xyz se ativa eu descarto uma carta da minha mão para destruir uma do seu campo de adeus a suas espadas"

"Arrrgh,isso vai machucar não é mesmo" Falou Hed provocando

"Hmpff Provoque o quanto quiser slifer você já era,vá xyz ataque vylon ataque combinado"

Chazz-4000

Hed-2200

"Eu encerro meu turno,boa sorte Slifer você vai precisar"falou Chazz rindo

Turno 4 Hed

"Eu puxo eu ativo E-Emergency Call que me permite trazer um herói do meu deck para minha mão eu invoco Elemental Hero Woodsman"

Elemental Hero Woodsman [Earth/Warrior] [1000/2000]

"Eu coloco uma virada para baixo e encero minha vez"

Turno 5 Chazz

"É só isso que você pode fazer perdedor,parece que é verdade que cão que ladra não morde esse será seu fim eu invoco V-Tiger Jet da minha mão"

V-Tiger Jet [Light/Machine] [1600/1800]

E então ativo Frontline Base que me deixa invocar um monstro do tipo união de level 4 ou menor da minha mão e eu só tenho um venha W-Wing Catapult"

W-Wing Catapult [Light/Machine/union] [1300/1500]

"Agora eu bano os dois para trazer VW-Tiger Catapult"

VW-Tiger Catapult [Light/Machine/Fusion] [2000/2100]

"Mas não acaba por ai eu tributo XYZ-Dragon Cannon e VW Tiger catapult para trazer meu monstro mais forte apareça VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon [Light/Machine/Fusion] [3000/2800]

"Agora eu ativo seu efeito uma vez por turno eu posso remover uma carta do seu campo do jogo diga adeus a seu woodsman e assim quando eu o atacar diretamente esse jogo terá acabado"

"Sim sim mostre a esse slifer seu lugar chazz,agora ataque diretamente e acabe com ele "Falou Crowler

"Calma dr,não parece que Hed está acabado olhe a cara dele"falou Sheppard

O que crowler viu o deixou preocupado,o slifer estava sorrindo,um sorriso sinistro,quase o de que um predador tem quando está prestes a acabar com sua presa

"Certamente ele só aceitou sua derrota e está rindo da sua própria incompetência"Falou crowler desdenhando o garoto

"Ele tem algo na manga,algo impressionante eu arrisco dizer"

Fileira dos Slifers

"Ahhhh cara eu queria ver mais desses heróis que o Hed usa,eles parecem tão legais"Falou Jaden despreocupado

"Quem liga pra isso estamos prestes a ser expulsos"Syrus replicou apavorado

"Eu não teria tanta certeza,eu já o vi o Hed com aquele olhar antes ele tem algo na manga algo grande"Falou Bastion

"Bastion desde quando você está ai"Perguntou sy

"DESDE O INICIO" falou Bastion irritado

Fileira dos obeliskos

"Era esse cara que você falou Alexis,realmente ele tem uma boa aura de duelista mas lhe falta algo"Falou um garoto de cabelo azul em um tom sério

"Sim,mas não me parece que será agora que você perderá não é mesmo Hed afinal você me falou que essa é a sua luta"

De volta ao Duelo

"Grande jogada chazz,previsível mas grande,eu ativo minha carta virada para baixo waboku portando eu não toma mais nenhum dano pelo restante do turno"

"Você só está ganhando tempo perdedor,bom que seja eu gosto mais quando minha vitimas lutam de volta,eu encerro meu turno"

"Sabe Chazz sinto lhe dizer mas Você já perdeu este duelo,meu turno eu puxo"

Turno 6 Hed

"Não tão rápido eu ativo o efeito do VWXYZ e destruo sua ultima carta virada para baixo"

"Não faz diferença Chazz,eu ativo pote da ganancia que me permite puxar duas cartas em sequência eu invoco Elemental Hero Stratos"

Elemental Hero Stratos [Wind/Warrior/Effect] [1800/1500]

"Eu ativo seu efeito eu posso pegar um Herói do meu deck e adicioná-lo para minha mão,em sequencia eu uso fusão milagrosa para fundir o stratos com o woodsman do meu cemitério para trazer o primeiro e único Elemental Hero Gaia"

Elemental Hero Gaia [Earth/Warrior/Fusion] [2200/2600]

"Foi uma boa jogada pena que não boa o bastante para me vencer"Falou Chazz com seu ar de soberba

"Eu só estou começando Princeton,Eu ativo Monster Reborn e trago para campo Elemental Hero Shadow Mist"

Elemental Hero Shadow Mist [Dark/Warrior] [1500/1200]

"O que quando ela foi parar no seu cemitério"falou chazz incrédulo

"Você não lembra do efeito do Vylon"

"N-N-N-Não pode ser"

"Efeito da shadow mist ativa-se quando ele é invocada especialmente eu posso trazer uma mask change do meu deck para minha mão,e agora eu ativo mask change venha Masked Hero Dark Law"

Masked Hero Dark Law [Dark/Warrior] [2400/1800]

"Agora pelo efeito do dark law todas as cartas em vez de irem para o cemitério são banidas do jogo,não que a essa altura isso importe afinal eu já ganhei"

"Não tão rápido slifer ambos seus monstros tem menos ataque do que o meu"

"Parabéns Chazz,parece que em matemática você passou,então já que gostas tanto de números aqui vai um bem grande,eu ativo o efeito do Gaia quando ele é invocado eu posso cortar o ataque do seu monstro pela metade a adicioná-lo ao próprio gaia,e já que você é tão bom de matemática você sabe o que isso significa"

"Não Não eu sou Chazz princeton eu não posso perder eu não sou um perdedor"

Elemental Hero Gaia [3600/2600]

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon [1500/2800]

"Agora Gaya Dark Law ataque VWXYZ Dragon Cannon,raio de matéria negra

Chazz-3100

Hed-2200

"Agora Gaia Ataque diretamente Soco Treme Terra

Chazz-0

Hed-2200

"Parece que sua superioridade lhe custou o duelo você não precisava fazer seu monstro mais forte para me derrotar mas gastou todos seus recursos só para se mostrar diante da plateia,você não duela para eles chazz você duela para si mesmo" Hed falou diante de um chazz abalado

Enquanto isso toda a arena estava em silêncio até Jaden Gritar "Grande duelo Hed,mostrou quem é que manda,ypp ypp Huha"quando ele começou a puxar a torcida toda dos slifers o seguiu seguidos dos do ra amarelo,até alguns obeliskos se juntaram aos aplausos

"Estudantes nosso primeiro finalista do slifer Vermelho Hed" Konami"Anuncio o chanceller para a incredulidade de Crowler.


End file.
